1418 Greene Street
, |coordinates=42.9075642, -88.8355469 |rating= |map= }} 1418 Greene Street is a residential lot in Wisconsin, where the first home built in 2003 was originally occupied by a mother and her son, named Nick. The home was reportedly subject to very high strangeness. Nick’s story Nick claims to hear noises and see things, but Gini (his mother) claims that there is nothing strange about the house at all! Whenever somebody walks down the hall, it makes a lot of noise. Creaks, mostly. He hears that all through the night and is scared. Not to mention that he has two copys of the painting "The Hands Resist Him" hung on his wall. Nick was born Methodist, and he was for nine years, but at the age 9.5, he started using Witchcraft, and the Occult, and he even stopped being Methodist. His new religion was called "Christian Witchcraft". That's when the hauntings started. He would hear a lot of things every night, creaks mostly. He oftenly heard creaks, but rarely saw things, but he did see a few things. These are the things he saw: *The first thing he saw was a black roundish figure by the staircase. *The second thing he saw was a shadow of an old bent, crippled lady. See, he bought a secret ink pen from his school's book fair, he was making a few prank phone calls, he shined the light at the curtains, he saw the shadow of a crippled, bent, old lady. He made another call then shined it at the windows again. The shadow was gone. He made another call, and a shadow came back, but not the same one. It was not humanlike. *The third thing he saw was the most humanlike, real thing. It was amazing. Very scary, though. He was setting a timer, and out of the corner of his eye, I know most unreal things are, but this was so real it couldn't be fake. He was setting ther timer, and he saw a VERY tall figure, but only legs. Whatever it was, it was wearing black pants, buisness pants. He saw one leg take a step, then he saw the other come to take another step, but it did not come far, at that point Nick quickly turned his head around, but there was nothing there. *The fourth thing he saw was small legs walking, but there was no body attached to it. It had long, black stockings pulled up VERY high, his shoes were black, too. Where the legs were supposed to be connected to the body, there was the bottom of a green shirt. It is very strange that all of these things happened at night. In fact, in the day, it is usually just a normal house, but at night, it is a paranormal hotspot. Fortuanately, the haunting mostly stopped when he started being Methodist again. Gini wanted to stay anonymous. Nick has noticed a pattern. Whenever he uses witchcraft, there is a lot of paranormal activity. On the days he doesn't, it has barely any activity at all. Nick usually has very strong emotions, and used to feel slightly depressed. Ghosts hang around places where there was a lot of emotion. The ghosts have not been identified by name, but Nick has talked to many spirits through the Ouija Board, but mostly ZoZo, a very, very famous demon, MaMa, a famous demon, Dan Dest, a spirit friend. These theorys about the house being haunted come directly from Nick: *Maybe the house was built on a burial ground. This is very uncommon, but somebody might be buried under their feet! *Maybe it is Nick's strong emotions. Like I said, Nick has very strong emotions, and ghosts hang around places where there have been strong emotions. Category:Personal experiences